


Because We Match

by Amelie_Jas, Mae (mae1505)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Evil Plans, Falling In Love, M/M, Multi, Simon refuses to leave Watford, Sour Cherry Scones, The Mage loses his temper, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jas/pseuds/Amelie_Jas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae1505/pseuds/Mae
Summary: In order to save Simon from the Mage, Baz had to turn him into a vampire. Expelled from Watford, Simon has no choice but to seek Baz's help. Will he ever forgive him? Will their friendship ever turn into something more? And, most importantly, will they actually live forever?





	1. The Bane Of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo everybody! So excited for you to read this all credits for the idea go to my girl Amelie_Jas because, without her, this AMAZING story wouldn't exist. So, enjoy!
> 
> PS: Actually, this story wouldn't exist in the first place if it wasn't for Mae, who introduced me to fanfics in the first place!

_**Mage** _

The time had finally come. The prophecies were true, I realised that now. And we were right, Lucy, I was right. They were instructions.

I just read them wrong.

Simon Snow is not the greatest mage. He’s just a boy. A broken vessel. I thought I could fix our boy, Lucy. I thought there must be a spell out there somewhere, a ritual we hadn’t tried. But new power comes from new psalms. I’d been looking too far in the past, relying on old stories of mentor and student, a teacher and a chosen one. But Simon Snow is just a boy. He isn’t ready; he’s rash, naivë, impulsive, he’ll never be able to save us.

And he still doesn’t have enough power.

I wish I’d known sooner Lucy, I wish I hadn’t had to -

My time is here.

I’ll take his power.

I’ll save us all. I just wish there was another way, but there isn’t. There’s no time to try anything else.

This is it. The final solution.

I’m doing this for you, Lucy. I only wish you could be here to see it.

_**Simon**_.

I missed sour cherry scones the most when I was away. I mean, they’re at the top of my good things list, so that’s only to be expected, but you just don’t get to eat scones at care. At any of the homes I’ve gone to.

I head straight to the dining hall when I get here. Penny is there already (I saw Premal at the gates so I assumed she would be), and I swear I was going to tell her about the goblin, but there’s a plate of scones already buttered and I just -

“Simon? Are you even listening to me?” Startled, I look up from my plate to see a red-faced Penny starting at me.

“Erm, yeah,” I mumble with my mouth full. She sighs exasperatedly.

“Simon. There’s blood in your hair.” She raises an eyebrow at me. I freeze, and I can feel my cheeks go crimson. Premal’s spell must have missed that. My hair might be cut short, but it’s still a tangled mess of thatched bronze curls.

“Simon? Seriously, what have you got yourself into this time? School hasn’t even started yet!

“Well -” But she interrupts me again. Penny’s good at making me forget how much I missed her over the summer.

“It isn’t the Mage is it?” She leans forward and props her chin up on her elbows, purple ring weighing down her right hand. “What happened over the summer?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened. Like usual.” I reach for another scone as she frowns at me across the table. “I just ran into a goblin on the way here. Most interesting thing to happen in six weeks.”

“Simon, a goblin? You’ve been dealing with goblins for years, you know what I mean. The Humdrum! What happened with the Humdrum?”

I look down, wondering how to explain. “Nothing happened Penny. I went back to care. Liverpool. The Mage didn’t contact me.”

She looks incredulous.

I don’t blame her. I couldn’t really believe it either.

We’ve been fighting the Humdrum ever since I came to Watford, and we never found anything out about him. He was like the final boss in a video game, the one you don’t know anything about until you get to the final level and then it turns out to be your brother or some bullshit.

Not that the Humdrum is my brother. That’s not what I mean.

But anyway, I’m still surprised that the Mage hasn’t said anything. It was a pretty serious attack, none of the protection spells at Watford picked up a thing, if it weren't for Penny I don’t think I’d have made it out alive.

If Penny hadn’t told me that she’d seen Agatha go into the grounds just before lockdown, I wouldn’t have seen it.

Seen them. Baz and Agatha. Together.

I told myself I'd must be imagining it. Baz had never shown interest in Agatha. My Agatha.

Well, that’s not entirely true. But I never thought she would ever actually do anything about, let alone pick him over me.

We were happy. And, seriously, Baz? He’s continuously ruined my life for years, ever since the Crucible picked us to be roommates, all those years ago. Agatha was one of the few things left that I had and he didn’t. But now it appears that he has her now too.

When I saw them, they were holding hands. Both hands. Close enough so that, if you weren’t paying attention, they looked like they were snogging. Baz was saying something, muttering under his breath, and for a second I thought he was casting some sort of spell on her, but I couldn’t see any compulsion on her face.

I burst into the clearing, summoning my blade as I ran towards Baz’s smirk and Agatha’s shock, Penny grabbing my arm, and the next thing I know I’m in Lancashire, staring at myself. At the Humdrum. He was wearing the face of my eleven-year-old self, and he was bouncing my red ball that Baz burned in fourth year.

But I don't want to think about that. Or I do, but I can’t. Every time I try to picture him, sorry, it, leaning against the tree, all I can see if Agatha’s shocked face.

Why would she pick Baz over me? He’s a vampire, for fucks sake. A danger to everyone here.

But am I not a danger to everyone here too?

Baz says I am...

There’s no proof that he’s a vampire, well there is, but Agatha won’t see it. She never believes me. “Stop worrying Simon,” She’ll say, “The Mage would never let a vampire into Watford.”

Is Agatha scared of me? Of my power? She shouldn’t be, I don’t think she is…

But if you had to choose between a rich, graceful vampire and an orphaned, chaotic bomb of magic, the vampire almost seems like a safer choice -

No. Baz isn’t a safer choice. He’s vicious and manipulative and he wouldn't care for Agatha. He wouldn’t love her. I would never hurt her.

I’ll use my power to keep her safe.

I’ll kill Baz, so he isn't an option.

I’ll make it right again…

I’ll fix everything...


	2. Keep it together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mage tries to make Simon leave so he can perform the spell to take his magic somewhere secret, but Simon refuses. Going off uses up magic, but perhaps the Mage doesn't even need to leave Watford after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may recognise some of the dialogue in this scene, and if you go back and read chapter 7 you'll see we basically switched the scene to the Mage's point of view. This then gives us an excuse to write as the Mage (which is, like, SUPER GODDAMN FUN) and also hand out some handy exposition, so we've kept this chapter from one point of view.
> 
> Enjoy...

**The Mage**

The stage is set. I am ready.

It’s time Lucy. I will take his power.

You would understand, Lucy, if you were here. You would agree with me. I know you want to save him Lucy, but you would understand, I know you would.

I just wish there was another way - no, I wish I hadn’t been such a blind fool in my youth. I wish -

There’s no time for wishes now. I make my way down the stairs of the Weeping Tower in the pale light of dawn. Everything is finally coming to place, like a puzzle with a missing piece that you’ve finally found.

It began this time last year. When I finally opened my eyes.

When I found the spell.

But I have had time now to plan and think. To get Simon, my Simon, exactly where I need him to be.

We will leave Watford; go to my office in London. I’ll put out word that he was killed by a surprise attack, maybe even by the Pitches, that would kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. 

There was just something that had to be done first. It took time, and patience, but he’s gone, kidnapped and locked far far away. The only other person who could interfere.

I place my hand against the heavy oak of Simon Snow’s wooden door and mutter under my breath, coaxing the wards, forcing them to let me pass.  
He looks so peaceful, lying there. I just wish -

I wish I had time for wishes.

But there is no time.

I cough, gently, and he pulls the blankets up over his head.

“Go away”, he moans.

I clear my throat again, and as he opens his eyes, I make sure that he can see only amusement in my eyes, not betraying what I am about to do.

“Sir.” He sits upright. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Simon. You must not have heard me knock.” I didn’t knock anyway, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“No… Let me just, I’ll just, um… get dressed.”  
“Don’t trouble yourself,” I say, walking to the window. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to welcome you back yesterday, how was your journey?”

He pushes the covers off and sit on the edge of his bed. “Fine,” He knots his hands together in his lap and I wait for him to say whatever he needs to tell me.

“I mean I suppose… not exactly fine. My taxi driver was a goblin.”  
“Another goblin?” I turn away, making sure he can’t see me roll my eyes at the stupidity of the lesser races. “Persistent, aren’t they. Was it alone?”  
“Yes, sir. Tried to scarper off with me.”

I shake my head and turn back to the boy. “They never think to come in pairs. What spell did you use?” I’m already expecting the answer, so I’m not surprised when he tells me he used his blade.

Simon bites his lip nervously. “Fine,” I respond  
“And **Into thin air** to clean it up.”  
I raise an eyebrow. _That_ I was not expecting. “Excellent, Simon. What about this summer? Anything to report? Anything unusual?” I look down at him, really look at him, trying to see if he would lie to me.

“I would have contacted you, sir.”  
I nod again. “Good.”

I turn back to the window, pretending to watch something. I know he’ll ask, but when he doesn’t say anything more, I look back, pretending to be troubled, to be concerned.

I just want this to be over and done with. I want him to leave. I want to be finally ready Lucy, I want to finally have a purpose that serves _me_ , really serves me, serves what I want.

“Sir?” He murmurs, and I’m almost not sure if I really heard him.  
“Simon.”

“The Humdrum- did you find him? What have I missed?” I rub my chin in the notch between my thumb and forefinger, and jerk my head quickly from side to side. I was expecting this, but now standing here, I can’t lie. But maybe the truth will serve me better...

“Nothing. We’re no closer to finding him, and other matters have needed my immediate attention.”  
“How could anything be more important than the Humdrum?” He immediately regrets the outburst, I can see his face tighten in fear, but I couldn’t care less about his temper today.

“Not more important, just more pressing. It’s the Old Families - they’re testing me.” I let my hand curl into a fist at my side, this is one inconvenience I can share with Simon. “Half of Wales has stopped tithing. The Pitches are paying three members of the Coven to stay away from meetings, so we don’t have a quorum. And there have been skirmishes up and down the road to London all summer long.”

  
“Skirmishes?” He sounds confused.  
“Traps, tussles. Tests- they’re all tests, Simon. You know the Old Families would seize the reins if they thoughts for a moment I was distracted. They’d roll back everything we’ve accomplished.” That I’ve accomplished, I want to say, but I hold back on my anger, I need to keep my guard up, now that we’ve reached a point in this useless conversation I can get him to leave, get him to obey.

“Do they think they can fight the Humdrum without us?” I look over at him, slightly shocked. He’s changed, since the last time we spoke, he’s gotten sharper.

  
“I think they’re so shortsighted,” I rub my forefinger and thumb together, keeping my face straight as possible “That they don’t care. They just want power, and they want it now.”

“Well, I don’t care about them,” His eyebrows knot up in the center of his forehead, face darkening, in anger or fear, I’m not sure. “If the Humdrum takes our magic, we won’t have anything to scrap over. We should be fighting the Humdrum.”

“And we will,” I almost sit beside him on the bed, but that would display a sense of familiarity, and I don’t want him to see me as a friend.

He will see me as his leader. As somebody he does not question.

“When the time is right. When we know how to beat him. But until them, my first priority is keeping you safe. Simon…” I fold my arms across my chest, this is it. The time for lies. If I cannot make him go, my work, everything that I’ve sacrificed, that _we’ve_ sacrificed, it will all be in vain Lucy.

“I’ve been consulting with the other members of the Coven, with those I can trust. We think maybe our efforts to protect you have backfired. Despite the spells and surveillance, the Humdrum seems to have the best luck getting to you when you’re here, at Watford. He spirited you away in June without triggering any of our defences.” Good, that was good. I clench my jaw, speak clear and slow.

“We’ve decided,” I emphasise every syllable, this is _crucial_ , “That you would be safer somewhere other than Watford.

  
“Sir?”  
“The Coven has secured a place for you. And a private tutor. I can’t talk about the details now- but I’ll take you there myself.”  
“We’ll leave soon; I need to be back by nightfall.”  
“You want me to leave Watford?”

I narrow my eyes. I hate to repeat myself, he knows that, he _understands_ , the boy must understand!

“Yes. You won’t need to pack much, your boots and your cloak, any artifacts you want to keep-”  
“Sir, I can’t leave Watford. Our lessons start this week.”

  
I cock his head, confused. He’s never argued with me before. He may not be the sharpest of students, but he isn’t an idiot. He understands what’s at stake.“Simon. You’re not a child. There’s nothing more for you to learn at Watford.”

“I can’t leave Watford. It’s my last year.” I rub my beard, and my eyes narrow to slits. There’s no _time_ for this, he listens to me, and he will come.

“I just can’t,” Simon says again, like he believes that he is right and I am just making a mistake. “No. I can’t”

“Simon,” my voice is stern, he isn’t listening to me - “this isn’t a _suggestion_. Your life is at stake. And the entire World of Mages is depending on you.” Everything I’ve ever worked for, all that we’ve lost Lucy, is at stake. There’s no time to be a child, to run around not knowing what you’re doing.

Simon grinds his teeth so hard I can hear, and shakes his head fast. I look at him, glare at him, willing him to understand what I need, to obey. “Hasn’t it ever occurred to you, Simon, that the Humdrum attacks you only when you’re here?” I try to keep my temper in, but he fixes me back with a stern look, and like a child responds, “Has it just now occurred to you?”

He swallows. Adds “Sir” a moment too late. I breathe out through my nose, heavy and hard, I tried to be nice but nice isn’t working, he will listen to me!  
“I don’t understand this!” I raise my voice to a shout. “You’ve never questioned me decisions before.”  
“You’ve never asked me to leave Watford before!”

Every line in my face hardens. “Simon, we’re at war. Do I need to remind you of that?”  
“No, sir.”  
“And we all make sacrifices at wartime.” Those sacrifices will be in vain, HOW DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND? Does he think he can dare to deny me, to make your death in vain Lucy, to make all that we’ve lost for nothing? HE WILL LISTEN TO ME!

“But we’ve _always_ been at war,” He says, he _DARES_ to say that. “As long as I’ve been here. We can’t just stop living because we’re at war.”

“Can’t we?” I grab my sword and slam it blade-first into his bedpost. I’ve finally lost my temper. “Look at me, Simon. Have you ever known me to indulge with a normal life? Where is my wife? My children?” How dare he not see? HOW DARE HE DEFY ME!

“Where’s my house in the country with my cosy chair and a fat cocker spaniel to bring me my slippers? When do I go on holiday? When do I take a break? When do I do _anything_ other than prepare for the battle ahead? We don’t get to ignore our responsibilities because we’re bored with them.” I breathe out through my mouth and yank the dagger out of the wood, shoving it back into the scabbard.

Simon’s head drops low, and for once I don’t feel concern, don’t feel pain. Good. he is nothing to me, just a tool.

Only a storage of power.

And he will listen. “I’m not bored,” he mutters.  
“Speak up.” I snarl, and he raises his eyes to meet mine. “I’m not bored, sir.”

“Get dressed. Gather your things…”  
“No.” My fists clench but suddenly he starts to blur at the edges, begins to excrete pure power.

_Fuck. No._

I step back, pulling out my wand. **“Stay cool!”** My voice shakes, but if I can contain it, if I can save it-

He fumbles for his own wand and I scream out “No!” but he can’t hear me, his yells drown out my voice.  
**“Keep it together! Suck it up! Steady on! Hold fast!”**

Everything blurs, then thickens and slows. Simon falls back onto his bed, eyes closed, and I stand over him. This would be perfect, this would be my opportunity -

If only the _stupid, idiot_ boy hadn’t used up his power. Because now I have to wait, now all our plans are postponed Lucy, all because of his ARROGANCE!

I lean over him, and place my palm against his burning skin. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t mean-”

“I know.” I let my breathing slow, feeling my muscles relax. There is nothing to be done now. I push Simon’s hair up off his forehead with one hand, then brush my knuckles down his cheek, resisting the urge to punch him, to punish him.

“Please don’t make me leave,” he begs.

I look down at the boy. I’ve got to calm him down, if he thinks I’ve relented. “I’ll talk to the Coven. Perhaps we still have time…” I purse my lips. Perhaps…

After all, he’s gone. Nobody knows where to find him, I made sure of that. There’s nobody here to see…

If I can’t make him leave, then there’s only one other option -

But I’m going to have to make him trust me.

  
“But it isn’t just your safety we’re concerned with, Simon…” I squeeze his shoulder and stand tall again. “I’ll talk to the Coven. Do you need a nurse?”  
“No, sir.”  
“You’ll call me if something changes. Or if you see anything strange- any signs of the Humdrum, or anything… out of the ordinary.” He nods.

I stride out of the room and lean against the stone walls.

Perhaps it could be done here…

Perhaps we don’t even need to leave at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like? Sorry this chapter didn't involve very much but we promise new chapters will be more exciting, we just have to set everything up first. Expect chapter 3 in probably anything ranging from another couple of days to a week, which will most definitely involve Simon obsessing over Baz's disappearance.
> 
> So see you then! xxx


	3. Ok, Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny sees Agatha for the first time since before the summer. But, she seems... different. And, when even Simon leaves her, she's had enough. So, what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here you see a WHOLE NEW SIDE to Agatha! Hopefully, it will shock you as much as it did for us when writing this! I have to give the pretty much all the credit to Mae for this chapter as she basically wrote it all! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**Simon**

 

“Simon, why does your room smell like smoke?”

 

I grunt and roll away from Penny as she crashes through the door of my room. But you can only ignore Penny for so long, and before I know it my covers are thrown from my body and she’s shaking my shoulder with wide eyes.

 

“Simon! Did you go off?” 

“Ugh, get off!” I groan, and pull myself up so I’m sitting next to her on the edge of my bed. “Nothing. No. The Mage was here.”

 

I didn’t think it was possible, but her eyes go even wider. “SIMON! You went off on the Mage!” 

“No!” I hold up my hands. “No. I pulled back, I think.”

Penny looks impressed. “Well done Simon!”

“He was -”

“Scared? Well, I’d probably be scared too Simon.” She whistles low but I shake my head.

 

“No, well -”

“Can you say anything other than no?”

“Penny!” I throw my hands above my head and turn to her exasperatedly. We’re sitting cross-legged on top of my mattress facing each other. She cocks her head at me. “I’m listening Simon. What is it?”

 

“He, well, was scared I guess, but there was more to it than that. He was almost, angry.”

“Angry that you went off on him?”

“No, angry that I’d gone off at all. Like I’d made a mistake, I don’t know, it sounds stupid…”

 

I’d been thinking about it ever since the Mage left, who knows how long ago that was. How when I went off, there was something in his eyes, just for a second. It was there when I told him no as well, like an uncontrollable flash of anger.

 

Like I’d somehow stopped him from doing something…

 

“Well anyway,” I stare in shock. Trust Penny to just totally dismiss something like this and move onto another far-less important subject.

 

“I saw Agatha in the courtyard. She’s back.”

I was right. Far less important. And far more awkward. 

“Agatha?” I try to keep my voice as flat as possible. “How did she seem?”

“Simon.” Penny admonishes, rolling her eyes. “Don’t you  _ want  _ to talk to her?”

“I don’t know Penny…” And I’m not lying. I honestly don’t know. 

 

How do you talk to your girlfriend when the last time you saw her, she was holding hands with your arch nemesis deep in the Wavering Woods?

 

But I do want to talk to her. I want to fix things. Make her happy. Because if she’s happy and we’re happy then I’ll be happy.

 

I think…

 

**Penny**

 

I was just walking across the courtyard, on my way to see Simon, when I saw Agatha. She was leaning against the stone wall on a silver iphone (even though we’re not allowed phones at Watford, but that doesn’t stop her, after all, her dad is on the Coven. And nobody would snitch on  _ Agatha _ ) and didn’t look up when I called her name.

 

I really don’t like being ignored. 

 

“Agatha?” I said, walking over to her. She looked up, blond hair swirling around her face like she was in some kind of shampoo advert (I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, it  _ has _ to be a beauty spell), and a crease appeared in her forehead as she looked me up and down. 

 

“Penny? Why are you  _ already _ in uniform?”

“Because we’re in school Agatha.”

“But it’s not like term has started yet. Isn’t that just a little, I don’t know, cliche?”

 

I stared at her. Agatha would  _ never _ say that. Ever. I opened my mouth to reply when some girl (I think her name’s Charlotte or something, she’s nobody I would ever bother to know) called out to us from across the courtyard. Now if this ever happened, Agatha would usually just wave a can’t-be-bothered hand in response (she’s never been one for popularity). 

 

But instead Agatha actually looked up, smiled (and I think I even saw her bat her eyelashes! What?) and called back “Hey babe, ttyl I’m just catching up with Penny.” Ok, but what happened to Agatha?

 

I’m half-tempted to actually ask her that, but then she shocks me by literally  _ grabbing _ my arm and clinging onto me like she’s a drowning man and I’m her oxygen, shaking her hair out so it twirls around her shoulders once again.

 

“Have you seen Simon?” She simpers, gripping my arm even tighter.

“Erm, yeah obviously. I was just going to see him now.” I try to pull her fingers off my wrist but she lets go suddenly and a strange look crosses her face. “Oh, like, in his room?”

 

“Yes Agatha, in his room.” I try to walk away because she’s getting on my last nerve and I don’t know what happened to her this summer but I don’t want to deal with it. But she wheels me around by the shoulder and frowns.

 

“Babe, could you, like, maybe not go in his room from now on?” She purses her lips, the wrinkle in her forehead growing, and continues in the most un-Agatha like fashion, “Just, you know, I’m his girlfriend and everything and I really think only  _ I _ should do that, and I’m not - oh whatever, just, would it be ok if you stopped sweetie?” 

 

I stare dumbfounded for a few seconds. For the first time ever, Agatha Wellbelove has rendered me speechless. But then my eyes narrow to slits and I stick my face into hers, looking her dead in the eye. She backs away until she hits the wall (I’ve been told that I have very fierce eye-contact).

 

“Listen here  _ Agatha _ , I don’t know who the hell you think you are or what on earth happened to you this summer, but chill out! I’m going to see Simon in his room and there’s not really anything you can do to stop me or make me care what you think. He’s my bestfriend and you, as one of my friends I might add, have never had a problem with it that you’ve mentioned before. If you asked me to stop like a normal human being and not a barbie doll, maybe I’d consider it, but right now you are definitely not acting like Agatha, so I suggest you go lie down and get some rest because you’re obviously ill or something.” She opens her mouth, probably to try and sass me out, but I don’t give her the chance because I walk backwards with an evil smile on my face (I perfected it in the mirror when just before I came to Watford because I wanted to scare people). “Is that ok with you,  _ sweetie _ ?” I add with a sneer that Baz would be proud of.

 

Then I turn and walk away (because if I tried to strut I’d end up like a penguin)

 

“Penny!” Simon snaps his fingers across my face and I blink in shock. 

“Sorry, I was just… thinking about something. What did you say?”

“I asked if Agatha was ok…” He looks at me expectantly. I roll my eyes again. 

“Yeah, she’s, erm, fine. She was fine. She wants to talk to you.”

 

“She  _ does _ ?” He seems pretty shocked.

“I believe her exact words were ‘Have you seen Simon?’ so yes, I assume she wants to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, ok, I guess I better go and see her then… Would she be in the dining hall?” He grabs a purple sweatshirt emblazoned with the words **Watford Lacrosse** (Agatha plays). I sit on the bed for a few seconds then jump up and follow him as he swings open the door and rushes down the stairs.

 

We reach the dining hall and Agatha is there, in the middle of a group of gossiping girls. As soon as she sees Simon, she  _ shrieks _ (what happened to her?), throws her arms around him and kisses him like they’re alone whilst the whole group of girls she was just with make puppy-dog eyes and go “Oh my GOD! So cute” and “They’re so iconic” and, the worst, “I NEED a man like that in my life girlies!”. 

 

Spare me.

 

“Where have you been,” She taps him on the nose, threads an arm around his waist and turns to face me with an annoyingly-pretty frown on her face. Simon is clearly confused but also probably happy that she’s not mad at him (and also, if I know Simon (and I do), he’s probably enjoying himself mightily). Then she narrows her eyes at me and I know what’s coming.

 

“I tried to ask Penny earlier, but she like, totally blew me off! What was  _ up _ with that girlie?” She smirks, so quick I almost miss it, but I just resist the urge to roll my eyes because there’s no way Simon is gonna care and I just want to get a sandwich.

 

“Really Penny?” I blink at him in shock. Erm, what? 

“Agatha, I don’t know what you’re talking about. You were behaving like a total bitch and -”

 

“Ok, Penny,” Simon cuts me off and sighs. “Enough. Leave Agatha alone.”

“Leave  _ Agatha _ alone? Simon, can you even hear yourself? Oh, just, come on,” I grab his sleeve and pull, “Let's just go get a plate of scones already.”

 

But Simon looks sheepish. “Actually, Penny, I’m, er, gonna eat with Agatha today.” He sits down in the group of girls and I stand there shocked, no, not shocked, more like I can’t actually believe he just did that.

 

He just, he just  _ left _ me. 

 

And I know that sounds, like, really pathetic, but we’re best friends.

 

For a long time, long before Agatha even spoke to him, I was his  _ only _ friend.

 

And he never abandons me. Not once, not ever. We’re like Ant & Dec, joined at the hip, a package deal. You don’t get Simon without Penny, and you don’t get Penny without Simon.

 

What  _ happened _ to Agatha this summer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! How sassy can Agatha get?! And can you believe that Simon refused a plate of sour cherry scones for AGATHA?!
> 
> As always, if you spot any mistakes please let up know in the comments!
> 
> Anyway, bye for now! xoxo


	4. Empty Desk, Empty Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz hasn't come back to school, and everyone's reacting in their own way. The Mage is calling the Pitches just to make sure he's still out of the way, Simon is of COURSE obsessing and worrying with the 'I'm Plotting' excuse in his back pocket ALL THE TIME and Fiona is very slyly conducting her own little investigation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooooooooo sorry we haven't published in a while we've been distracted lol. Really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was very fun to have Simon obsessing CONSTANTLY. Enjoy...

**The Mage**

 

“As you know Mr Pitch, it is normal school procedure for us to call home if a child does not return.” I keep my voice as flat and graceful as possible, I may sound like Possibelf but the tones in my voice could still give me away. 

The Pitches would never tell me anything if I called as myself. But if the Dean of Students rings up, well, what’s odd about that?

Especially if the Pitch in question hasn’t returned to school…

Obviously, I know why. But if he returns, everything will fall to ruin. We’ll have to leave, have to find somewhere new to go, and Simon won’t leave.

He won’t  _ listen _ .

And because of that, I must keep the Pitch boy away. At first, it was a move made from fear, if she came back to tell him, I would be dead before I could even find a way to make an excuse or get the hell out of dodge.

But now this works in my favour. 

“Miss Possibelf, my son’s whereabouts are none of your concern, but they’re known to my family.” He’s lying. I can hear the worry behind the words. 

Good. The brat is still gone. 

“But thank you for calling.”

“Have a good day Mr Pitch.”

“You too Miss Possibelf.”

Everything may have gone wrong, but now it’s all going right. We don’t need to leave at all…

I will save us all Lucy. 

_ I will save us all... _

 

**Simon**

 

I decide to take a walk after our Greek class, to clear my head. It’s a very confusing subject, and it’s especially infuriating when Baz understands it with ease. Why does he have to be good at  _ everything _ ?

It’s been a couple of days since I had breakfast with Agatha. It was a bit awkward to be honest, but I really want to sort things out between us, so I’m taking any chance I get to make things right.

Of course, Penny was fuming when I chose Agatha over her. It sounds worse when I say it like that. We’re Ant & Dec, a two package deal. But, even Ant & Dec have to make sacrifices sometimes.

And anyway, it’s not like I shut her out or anything, I’m still her best friend, at least I hope I still am.

I snap back to reality, nearly falling over in shock, when Penny’s hand appears on my shoulder.

“Hi Simon!” She chirps happily. She seems to have dismissed our little… disagreement. I decide to do the same. That’s what bestfriends do, isn’t it?

Besides, I wish we’d never even fallen out. Agatha was being a, well I’m not gonna call my girlfriend a bitch, never ever, but she was unnecessarily (and unnaturally) cruel.

“Oh, Hi Pen.” I reply. “Look. I’m sorry about sitting with Agatha but-”   
  
She cuts me off and says, “Simon, I really don’t care. She’s your girlfriend, you’re allowed to sit with her. And, besides, I could see how uncomfortable you were with them; that was good enough payback.” 

She smirks, and I let out a little giggle. I hug her, relieved beyond belief that she’s okay with me again. We continue to walk around the grounds, Penny ranting on about the joy of Greek without Baz there.

Without Baz there. Where actually is Baz? It’s very unlike him to miss the first day of school. Maybe Dev and Niall know something. I make a mental note to interrogate them later.

Then the next day Baz isn’t here either…

Or the next…

A week passes, and the teachers stop calling his name when they take attendance…

His desk sits empty in every classroom, it’s all I can look at…

But Dev and Niall avoid me every time I try to talk to them. They reflect back my questions, don’t meet my eyes in the hall, and they’ve both skipped Magic Words (the only class they have with me) at least three times.

When three weeks go by, I decide enough is enough. Instead of going to sit with Agatha at lunch (I don’t know what her problem is with Penny, but I’m glad she takes her food to the library so it’s not awkward.) (And, that way,  _ I _ don’t feel guilty) I walk over to their table and sit right in Baz’s usual spot so they can’t ignore me. 

“Where is he?”

“Your dick? Haven’t seen -”

“Screw the bullshit Niall, where’s Baz?” I swear I don’t normally speak like that, but the anger is really getting to me.

“What’s it to you, Snow?” Dev sneers, (just like Baz, he must have copied him) and grabs a sandwich from the plate in front of him. “The amount you obsess over him, you’re acting like he’s your boyfriend.” Niall guffawed (you don’t get many opportunities to use that word so I’ll take the opportunity).

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and then slam my fist into the table, knocking the plate into the air. Niall doesn’t move, but Dev flinches, just slightly.

“If he’s up to something,  _ plotting _ something, I  _ will _ find out. I always do.” 

“So noted.” Niall rolls his eyes. I clench my hands into fists at my sides and then stalk away.

 

Dev shows up for Magic Words alone the next day. I accost him as he leaves the classroom, Penny looks back at me but doesn’t say anything.

“Where is he?” 

“Fucking hell Snow, I don’t bloody know.”

“Dev, I mean it, he’s  _ dangerous _ -”

Then he rammed me into the wall and ran off. Penny said later I had it coming to me, but I couldn’t stop.

Where was Baz? He could be plotting, or, or, injured, or kidnapped, or missing, maybe he was plotting and injured and kidnapped  _ and  _ missing.

I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. I found Niall in the lawn a couple of days later, walking towards a car parked beyond the gate. 

But he wouldn’t talk to me. Then he didn’t come back…

A couple of days later, Dev left as well…

If I’d been younger, maybe fifth year, I would have followed their car, made sure they weren’t up to something. But I couldn’t focus on anything but Baz…

I ignored Penny. She studied without me, went to the library without me. I ignored Agatha, I didn’t go to lunch, I walked the Wavering Wood with a sandwich and my sword. I didn’t sleep, I hunted every inch of the catacombs, singing out every finding spell I know. I stalked the ramparts, it’s not like I think I’ll find him up here, hiding in the shadows, but maybe I’ll see him coming... 

 

* * *

 

It’s just so  _ empty. _

I can’t get it off my mind. I skipped dinner again, the third Monday in a row, that makes it sound better than the third week in a row...

The sheets are like something you’d find in a hospital, crisp and clean. There was a time in fifth year, after I confronted him in the catacombs, that I thought maybe he would spill blood or something, but Baz has the cleanest uniform in the whole school, it could be February and he’d come back from playing football in the mud with perfectly grey trousers that have escaped from even a  _ splash _ of mud.

I would sit on his bed, but I’m slightly scared he’ll burst in and kill me, not that he could kill me in our room, but you know what I mean. 

Sitting here, looking at his bed, I would do  _ anything _ to bring him back...

So I sit on the bed. 

The bedsheets are  _ freezing _ . I mean sub-zero kind of freezing. How the hell could anyone sleep here? It’s not due to the fact that no one has slept in it for a while, my bed wasn’t this cold when I arrived.  

Maybe it’s a vampire thing? 

His bed is pretty much the same as mine, except the temperature of course. I stand up and then sit down again. 

_ No. Way. _

His bed is  _ bouncy? _

Not fair! Why does he get a bouncy mattress and I don’t?! God damnit, I’ve done it again. I shake my head, trying to focus on the more pressing matter. 

Why is Baz’s bed  _ empty? _

At the thought of Baz, I tense up. Oh God. I’ve got to get off his bed before he walks in and sees me. He will kill me. Even if he hasn’t been here at all so far, he could arrive any-

What. Was. That.

I hear a thumping sound. Someone’s coming up the stairs. I feel all the blood drain from my face. Baz is here, at the worst possible time.

I stand up and run over to my bed. I lie down and pretend to read a book, looking as normal as possible. Oh God. Will he be able to tell that I was on his bed? Do I have a scent? Is that a thing with vampires?

The door swings open. But, hang on, that’s not Baz -

 

**Fiona**

 

I know that bastard did something. I know he had something to do with Basilton’s disappearance…

I storm into Watford, if need be I can just sneak into his office, but I run into him right away. It’s the early hours of Monday morning, and he’s walking towards the gate, flanked by three of his personal policemen. He pulls up short when he sees me, and waves his hand. They walk past me and keep going. 

I narrow my eyes. “Davy.”

“Fiona. I can’t imagine why you’re here.”

“Oh please, what did you do with him?”

He raises his eyebrows like the bastard is genuinely confused, but I’m not in the mood to play his games. I lean forward and grab his collar with my fist.

“What. Did. You. Do. With.  _ Basilton _ .” I growl through clenched teeth. But he just chuckles, then cocks his head at me.

“I have no clue where your nephew is, in fact, I wasn’t aware he hadn’t come back. But as you very well know, Fiona, I couldn’t care less whether your son was in New York city or under Blackfriars Bridge, just as long as he or your  _ family  _ isn’t bothering me. Now good day,  **_Pitch_ ** .”

He pushes past me. But I’m standing in shock. Not many people can make me speechless, in fact, nobody can surprise me.

Or so I thought.

But Davy isn’t as clever as he thinks he is…

 

Because now I know where Baz is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like? Sorry there isn't much excitement in this chapter, but, well, just you wait...


	5. The Mere Thought Of Losing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz get's back to Watford, but Simon isn't anywhere to be found...
> 
> Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, fair warning, we (or at least I) (Mae) cried when writing this chapter. And I don't think you guys will cry, because we're soppy, but yeah. Also sort-of graphic images of blood and a body (but mainly blood).

**Baz**

 

For most people, going back to school is something to dread. Not something to look forward to.

Try being stuck in a coffin for five weeks until you can’t remember what light looks like, then you might actually be excited to go back.

To be honest, I’d be excited to go to prison at this point if it meant I wasn’t tortured by numpties.

By fucking  _ numpties _ .

Numpties are like trolls, but even more hideous. They’re big and stupid, and they’re always cold. They go around wrapped in blankets and dressing gowns if they have them, and if they don’t, they cover themselves in leaves and mud and old newspapers. They usually live under bridges. Because they  _ like _ to live under bridges. And they’re just smart enough to hit you over the head with a club and drag you back to their hovel, if someone promised them something for their effort.

That someone being The Mage.

Fiona found me two days ago. She pulled me out of the coffin and hit me with a few healing spells, then handed over a Big Mac, which I ate in three bites.

It wasn’t enough. But I doubt that  _ anything _ will ever be enough to curb the hunger.

I sat on the edge of the coffin and Fiona kicked a dead numpty, which looks like a pile of wet cement. “Can you drink these?”

“Would  _ you _ want to drink a numptie's blood?”

“How would I know? I’m not a vampire.”

My last year to fantasize about him before we’re out in the world and one of us is going to kill the other.

I was going back to Watford and nothing could have kept me away.

 

* * *

 

It’s unnecessarily grandiose to use an  **Open Sesame** on the doors, but I do it anyway because I know everyone will be in the dining hall, and I may as well make an entrance.

I want it this way. I want to be the only person who gets to break the news that I’m back.

I look around, expecting to see Snow’s pathetic face staring in shock. Instead, I watch Wellbelove jump about 10 feet into the air, a look of utter horror wiped across her face.

I ignore her and slowly make my way to my usual seat, next to Dev and Niall. I’m glad to see that they haven’t made a big deal out of me arriving 4 weeks late.

I make a plate of food and start to eat, being careful not to show my fangs. Dev and Niall are in the middle of catching me up on everything that I’ve missed when I feel a hard poke on my shoulder.

I turn around to see an angry Wellbelove staring expectantly. When I reply with a blank face, she says,

“Go on then. How did you do it?”   


“Do what?” I ask, in a puzzled voice.

“Don’t give me that attitude bitch, where’s Simon?”

Simon’s not here? Hmm, interesting. Well, best I play along. This will be interesting...

 

* * *

 

I run across the lawn. I don’t know why I’m running, but why would he not be in the dining hall? 

What if he’s been attacked? What if something, what if  _ someone _ got into our room? Who would go into our room? Who would know that Snow was alone, probably asleep, defenseless, who here would want to hurt  _ Simon _ ...

I run even faster.

If he’s been attacked, nobody would know. Everyone’s at breakfast…

But what if someone stayed behind? Got into our room? What if…

What if what if what if what if what if…

I realise I’m being paranoid. But Simon, if he’s been hurt…

Every time,  _ every single fucking time _ , that he has to fight something, or he goes in some mission for the Mage, or does something else incredibly reckless and stupid, I panic.

How could I not? 

I love him. 

But all I do is lose…

I throw open the door to Mummers House and rush up the stairs. My heart is pounding in my chest because I just can’t shake the feeling that something terrible has happened, something awful…

Simon is in  _ danger _ . I can feel it in my bones.

I throw open the door…

Every muscle in my body freezes. I feel like I’m falling out of myself, not that that makes any sense, but I can’t move anything, can’t feel anything. I’m shaking and I think I scream. I can’t control it. I can’t do  _ anything _ . It’s like my brain is glitching.

Simon is lying in a pool of red red blood so red and and and -

There’s someone else in the room, kneeling over him...

I can’t control what I’m doing, can’t focus on anything except Simon Simon Simon. 

Rage is spilling out of me, I feel like Simon must when he goes off, except it’s not power, it’s raw emotion. And that’s rare.

I push the figure aside….

It’s the Mage. What the  _ hell _ was he doing to Simon?

Simon’s body sprawled on the floor and the bloody dagger next to him and the blood and Simon Simon Simon blood Simon Simon please please Simon please

I desperately shake his shoulders and it’s still like I’m not even here, like I’m watching this through someone else’s eyes. I’m definitely sobbing, but I can’t focus on anything except Simon Simon Simon…

“Simon PLEASE Simon! Wake up wake up wake up… Simon!” I press his forehead to mine and press my hands into his stomach, trying to do anything to stop the bleeding, trying to do  _ anything, _ and then his blood is on my hands and I’m crying an he still won’t wake up, “SIMON PLEASE!!” I’m sobbing, I hold him close, racking my brain for any way to keep him alive.

“Simon, Simon please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you cry? We're curious, or again, I (Mae) am, but SOMEONE (*cough cough* the idiot who is meant to be writing this with me) is reading Shakespeare quotes to me and now she's manically singing so I guess this is all down to me:
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and other stuffs! Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> We have no idea when the next chapter will be up so until then,
> 
> See ya! xoxo


End file.
